The Toxic crew
".." '' "Lets blow them away!!!" '' "I got this!!" Longshot, Sigma, Rat battling the Russian military '' The '''Toxic crew', also known as the Road Rage squad is a group of four decepticons. They are lead by Roadrage, and included Rat, Sigma, and Longshot. They are named for their ability to operate in the most toxic, and hazardous environments anywhere. They are veteran's despite their young age, and speed on their side making them difficult to catch up with. Members * RoadRage: The leader of the Toxic crew, his alt mode is a 1967 Buck Fastback X2. He is aggressive and loves killing humans and showed this as he tried to run over Mako in the ruins of Jasper. * Rat: The teams, demolition expert. He is a wisecracker and loves cracking jokes in the middle of a battle. His alt mode is a unnamed hot rod. * Sigma: The teams scout, and a traitorous autobot who killed her entire training battalion at a young age. She is mute and can't not speak. Her alt mode is a Baja rally car. *'Longshot': The team's sniper, he is skilled at long range combat, and is also skilled at hand to hand. His alt mode is a customized muscle car equipped with steel tires and treads Biography Early history The Toxic crew was a group of delinquents, who ran amok in the Rust sea, and often robbed people. Sigma at the time was joining the Cybertron defense forces. After the start of the civil war, Sigma murdered her commanding officer and killed her fellow cadets expect for Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Wasp. Sigma later meet up with Rat, Longshot, and Roadrage who had joined the Decepticon army. Sigma joined along with them. Transformers Prime The Toxic crew escaped the destruction of Cybertron along with the followers of Megatron's older brother and the true leader of the decepticons, Galvatron. They floated around the galaxy recruiting decepticons and killing autobots. They tracked the decepticon Dreadwing to the Planet earth, and remained hidden on the Moon waiting for the right opportunity to strike. The Toxic Crew were in cameo appearance as racers who race against Bumblebee and Jack. In Transformers Robots in disguise they are mentioned in prison ship records but have believed to have escaped prior to the ship crash landing. The Toxic Crew returned to Galvatron reveling that Megatron is no longer in charge of the Decepticons and now is the time to stike. Transformers Darksaber trilogy In Transfomers Cyberverse, Longshot tries to kill Bumblebee but instead knocks him out and forces him to loose his memories. Later in Transformers Saber, the toxic crew were reveled to be behind the Chernobyl disaster, as they didn't want to revel that Unicron is still alive but in pieces. They also fought Team Prime. Later they participated in the conquest of Earth, They along with Blitz Wing, and Lugnut as they seized Washington DC. The Toxic crew later faces off against Blurr and kill him, by trapping in a acid filled river. Angered Acree and Wasp track down